


Любовь – это когда хочешь от него детей

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Earth-3490, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Memory, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Чёрт подери, как когда-то Говард был прав. Как когда-то папа был прав, думала Наташа, смотря на счастливое лицо Стива и веря его словам. Они справятся.





	Любовь – это когда хочешь от него детей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



О своих разговорах с отцом Таша вспоминала не в то время и не в том месте. Их разговоры не были такими частыми, как ей хотелось бы, но поняла она это слишком поздно. Может, поэтому она так любила прокручивать их в своей голове. Например, вот прямо сейчас. Не в самое подходящее время, не в самом хорошем месте, но зато в гордом одиночестве.

Просто потому что Стив не должен был знать об этом. Просто потому что она вспоминала, как с отцом обсуждала своих будущих детей.

— Вот родишь своих детей и будешь им разрешать делать, что им вздумается, — возмущённого говорил Говард однажды, когда она вернулась домой в пять утра, и одному богу было известно, где она была всю ночь.

Ну, ещё, конечно, Роуди был в курсе. Ведь он присматривал за ней всю ночь, возил её на вечеринки на своём старом кабриолете и не давал много пить. Последнюю миссию он, кстати, провалил, так что, когда Наташа открыла рот, чтобы возмутится, Говард замотал головой, не веря, что его дочь растёт точно такой же, каким когда-то был он сам.

Таша помнила лицо отца, помнила каждую его складку на лице и морщинки, появляющиеся из-за того, что Говард морщился от окатившего его запаха.

— Даже не жди внуков, папочка, — фыркнула тогда Таша в ответ. — С ними столько возни, они постоянно кричат и какают, какают и кричат. Даже не знаю, что бы заставило меня подписаться на это.

А потом её едва на вырвало на отцовский рабочий стол. Говард был заботливым отцом и быстро указал ей на дверь туалета, который прилегал к его кабинету. Наташа часто бывала там после вечеринок, дабы не попадаться на глаза матери и не разочаровывать её. С другой стороны, у мамы был Грег – замечательный и умный, который не шлялся по всей округе в поисках бесплатной выпивки.

Только потом, после смерти родителей, Таша поняла, что мама любила её так же сильно, как брата.

Неожиданно Стив постучал в дверь. Наташа вздрогнула, чуть не выронив из рук одну очень важную вещь.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он взволнованно. Наташа так и представила его во всей красе. С кухонным полотенцем на плече и в дурацком фартуке с военной символикой.

— Да, — соврала Наташа, мотая головой.

— Через пятнадцать минут ужин будет готов, — уже более уверенно сказал Стив.

— Я как раз закончу со своей зоной бикини, — крикнула она в шутку. Со стороны двери послышался смешок.

Сидя в ванной, на закрытой крышке унитаза, она смотрела на положительный тест на беременность и вспоминала себя в шестнадцать. Чёрт возьми, Роджерс, это вовсе не смешно. Господи, отец ведь её предупреждал об этом.

Она помнила, как Говард проводил её в тот вечер до комнаты и уложил в кровать.

— Я, знаешь, тоже думал, что никогда не заведу детей, — признался он тогда, — но теперь у меня есть ты.

— И что же заставило тебя пойти на такой отчаянный шаг, как завести меня?

— Я познакомился с твоей мамой, а потом она согласилась выйти за меня замуж.

— О, тогда мне тоже надо найти такую маму. Она и родит тебе моих внуков, — ответила она в то утро.

А сейчас это казалось ужасно глупым и неправильным. Она ведь могла сказать ему что-то более вдохновляющее, а не рассказывать о своих сексуальных предпочтениях. Но Говард любил её, даже несмотря на это. Может, и она сможет так? Ведь Стив был рядом.

И да, Стив определённо был «тем самым», как сказал бы отец. Если бы отец только знал, с кем её свела судьба, то, наверное, был бы счастлив больше, чем сама Наташа.

Их первое свидание закончилось дракой с «макаронным монстром», как назвал его Клинт.

На втором свидании на город напал доктор Осьминог, решивший, что пора и ему отжать для себя кусочек мира.

Во время третьего свидания Наташа вырубилась от усталости, и Стиву пришлось доставить ее домой.

Четвертое свидание закончилось, не успев начаться, потому что Фьюри объявил общий сбор.

На пятый раз Стив увёз её из города и забрал все электронные устройства, а ещё убедил Джарвиса никоим образом не тревожить мисс Старк. Даже если внезапно наступит конец света.

И вот три года спустя он готовил ей ужин на их вторую годовщину свадьбы. Со Стивом, почему-то, всё было иначе, да и мир не был таким дерьмом, как без него. Наташа это очень ценила.

Наконец, вздохнув, она встала, посмотрела на себя в зеркало и, уверенно кивнув, пошла к Стиву. Он ведь имеет право знать.

— Где ты научился готовить? — спросила Таша, встав за барной стойкой. Запах был потрясающий.

— На войне, — легко ответил Стив. Он был увлечен готовкой и не смотрел в её стороны.

— И часто вам на ужин подавали говядину в кисло-сладком соусе? — усмехнулась она.

— Не так часто, как хотелось бы. Говядина вообще была непозволительной роскошью в полевых условиях, и поэтому мы…

— У нас будет ребёнок, — вдруг его перебила Наташа.

— Ты всё-таки решила усыновить Паркера? — спросил Стив, не отрываясь от готовки. — Он будет рад.

— Ему шестнадцать, Стив, — закатила глаза Таша и недовольно выложила тест, который всё это время держала в руке, на стол.

На шум Стив повернулся. Он переводил взгляд с Таши на тест, с теста на Ташу и молчал. Подойдя ближе, он взял тест в руки и с минуту молча смотрел на него.

— Т-ты уверена? — спросил Стив, показывая на тест.

— Да, — зло ответила Таша, — у меня таких ещё примерно двадцать штук накопилось за неделю.

— За неделю? И ты сказала мне только сейчас?

— Я не была уверена, и…

— Боже, у нас и правда будет ребёнок!

От радости он забыл обо всём. Подойдя к Наташе, он поцеловал её, не дав сказать и слова. Оказывается, за одну минуту жизнь может перевернуться с ног на голову только благодаря нескольким словам.

В глазах Стива было столько радости, что слова были лишними. Но Наташе было мало увидеть, ей хотелось услышать, знать наверняка, что всё, что они делают – это _правильно_ для них обоих. Положив руку ей на щеку, Стив улыбнулся.

— Я помню, как ты злилась, когда я говорил о детях, — начал Стив, — что изменилось с тех пор?

— Ну, мой отец тоже не хотел детей, — сказала Наташа, смотря на Стива, — но я же стою перед тобой. Жизнь меняет людей.

— Я так люблю тебя, — Стив поцеловал её в лоб. — И теперь нас будет трое.

— А вдруг там близнецы или что-то вроде того.

— Справимся.

— Откуда ты такой взялся? — спросила Наташа иронично.

— Из пробирки, — грустно ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Ещё раз так скажешь, я оторву тебе яйца. Ты знаешь, я могу.

— А я думал, тебе нравятся мои яйца.

— Нравятся, — рассмеялась Таша, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь. — Ты правда считаешь, что мы справимся? Со всей этой супергеройской чепухой и инопланетными злодеями?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, снова поцеловав её.

Чёрт подери, как когда-то Говард был прав. Как когда-то _папа_ был прав, думала Наташа, смотря на счастливое лицо Стива и веря его словам. Они справятся.


End file.
